


Misguided

by maxiemoo01



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Adoption, Emotional Manipulation, Growing Up, M/M, Parenthood, Past Child Abuse, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxiemoo01/pseuds/maxiemoo01
Summary: I dont know how adoption works at all so ignore anything that may be bad information, but please enjoy this!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know how adoption works at all so ignore anything that may be bad information, but please enjoy this!

Patton was bouncing his leg, eyes looking out the window as he gripped one of Logans hands.

“What if we don't find a kid today Logan? What if we find one and they don't like us?” Patton sighed. “Logan I'm just so worried!”

“Patton please.” Logan spoke softly. “Everything will be okay, we're almost there. I promise you, it'll all be fine.” Patton sighed softly, looking back out the window.

Logan gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, before pulling into the long driveway of the orphanage.

***

Virgil sat with his back against a tree, just observing. He wasn't one for playing outside, or ever really, he just didn't see the point in it.

So instead he watched the kids play, ignoring the way the staff hated him sitting away from all the others.

Virgil heard the familiar sound of another car pulling up to the building, he sighed and looked up at the sky.

He hated days like today, the days that families came and looked for someone to take home.

He hated them because the other kids were hopeful, they were excited and happy and today would be their day for sure, but for Virgil, no one wanted him.

He was broken, he was weird, he didn't act like a kid and he didn't like playing so what was the point in hoping?

Virgil pulled his knees closer to his chest, resting his chin on them and sighing softly.

It wasn't long before families were coming outside, spreading out and speaking to kids, playing with them, doing things Virgil just couldn't understand the point of.

Virgil watched for a moment before noticing a man, he was wearing a black button up with a blue neck tie, he had a pair of thick glasses on his face and he was just, observing, like Virgil had been.

Their eyes met and- oh no he's coming over.

Virgil panicked, looking away from him and trying to pretend he hadn't noticed.

Slowly, the man sat beside him, Virgil shifted, glad the guy wasn't making conversation yet but terrified for when he did. “My names Logan.” He said after a bit, shifting his gaze over to him.

Virgil shifted a bit, looking up at the sky for a moment before speaking. “I-I’m Virgil.”

“Ah, like the roman poet?” Virgil raised an eyebrow.

“I guess?” Virgil looked away, rubbing his arms.

The conversation died down for a moment, Virgil looked back at Logan and noticed he was watching someone in particular, Virgil couldn't pinpoint who but he assumed that Logan would soon be standing and leaving him be.

“Do you enjoy books Virgil?” Logan asked after a moment.

“Oh uh…” Virgil shrugged. “Yeah I guess. I don't read a lot but I guess I like them.” Logan nodded, looking up as Virgil had been doing before.

“I believe this would be a good spot to read, don't you?” Logan looked over to Virgil again.

“Yeah… It would, I'll have to try that sometime.” Virgil sighed, looking out at the other kids.

He was about to ask Logan why he was wasting his time on him when a voice rang out.

“Logan! There you went.” A new man approached, his glasses similar to Logans, a bright blue shirt on.

“Hello Patton.” Logan smiled. “This is Virgil.” Patton smiled, sitting beside Logan as to not cage Virgil in.

“Well hey! I’m Patton.” He smiled, and Virgil gave a tiny one back.

“Hi.” He said softly, looking down.

“We were just talking about how this would be a nice place to read.” Logan said, and Patton lit up.

“Of course it would! It’s nice and peaceful.” Patton looked at Virgil. “You like to read?” Virgil nodded shyly, looking down at his legs, these guys were wasting their time.

“Well what else do you like to do?” Patton asked.

“Oh.” Virgil looked down, picking at his jeans. “Not much really… I draw sometimes but… Other then that and reading I don't do much…” Virgil looked up, seeing only a few kids left on the play set, they were letting Patton and Logan talk to him longer, great.

Patton and Logan shared a look, almost like a silent agreement before Patton stood. “Give us a moment to talk kiddo.” Patton said, holding his hand out for Logan and walking off with him.

Virgil leaned his head against the tree behind him, they were gonna talk, then they were gonna come back and tell him that he wasn't worth their time, he just knew it.

But it wasn't long before they were returning, Patton had a massive grin on his face as he knelt in front of Virgil. “Virgil?” He asked softly, and Virgil prepared himself for disappointment as always.

“Yeah?” He asked, hiding how upset he actually was.

“Would you like to come home with us?” Virgil froze, eyes widening as he looked up at him.

“What?” He asked, hands shaking. “You, want me to come home with you?”

“Well yeah kiddo.” Patton smiled. “But only if you want to, we aren't gonna force you to if you're uncomfortable.” Virgil couldn't help but grin.

“No no I'd love to its just…” His smile fell slightly as he spoke. “No one's ever wanted me before, or even took the time to glance at me so, I feel like you guys are wasting your time, you should've talked to someone else.” Patton and Logan looked at each other for a moment before Logan spoke this time.

“Virgil. You are worth our time as much as anyone else, we would genuinely enjoy having you in our home, in our family.” Virgil smiled a bit, nodding softly.

“O-okay…” He said softly, and Patton smiled, clapping his hands together and squealing.

Virgil actually smiled at that, maybe these guys wouldn't be too bad.

Logan held his hand out and helped Patton stand. “Well.” Logan said. “We'll be seeing you very soon Virgil.” Virgil watched them walk away, watched as Patton bounced on his feet excitedly, as Logan gently extended his hand and grabbed Patton's.

***

Patton was grinning as they walked back to the front desk of the building. “Logan, oh he's so sweet. I can't wait for him to come home with us…” Logan gently squeezed Patton's hand.

“I know… I'm quite excited as well.” Logan watched as Patton beamed up at him.

All they had now was some paperwork, then hopefully within the week they could bring the shy boy home.


	2. Chapter 2

_Virgil pulled his knees close to his chest as he hid in the corner of the room, eyes frantically shifting around, watching his parents fighting._

_Screaming, that's all he could hear, the sound of fighting and cussing._

_Virgil hid his face in his knees, his entire body was shaking and he was holding back sobs._

_Louder, the screaming got louder, pleading, begging, Virgil lifted his head, just in time to watch his father pull out a gun, no, wait-._

***

Virgil shot up in his bed, panting, his hands were shaking, oh god he couldn't breathe.

He put a hand on his chest and attempted to calm himself down, it was okay, he was, he was okay.

He slowly laid back down, letting his breathing slowly calm down, he was fine.

Virgil looked over to the clock beside his bed, 5:08, he sighed and turned his head to look up at the ceiling.

Less then an hour before he would be forced up, until then he was just stuck to his thoughts, his mind racing.

He glanced around the room, thankfully the room wasn't too dark, he could barely make out the shapes of the other kids in the room, he then noticed his bag by the door.

Oh, that's right. Those guys were supposed to pick him up today. Virgil sighed, looking back at the ceiling.

Sure he was glad to leave but what if these people were just as bad as his parents? They seemed nice but that could've been an act, they could be awful, they could hurt him again and- the light flipped on.

Virgil sat up and saw one of workers going around waking the others, Virgil stood, grabbing his clothes that rested on top of his bag and quickly rushing to the bathroom, he needed to take a cold shower and calm down.

Virgil took as little time as he could, not wanting to make the other kids angry, he ran a hand through his wet hair as he slowly headed to the dining room.

He sat down, looking down at the table silently, everything was starting to hit him now, paperwork was finished, he was set to go “home” today, but he didn't know if he was okay with that anymore, he was so terrified.

He jumped when someone sat next to him, looking up he realized that almost all the kids were here now, he had zoned out, great.

Kids around him chatted happily back and forth, but he stayed silent, soon enough food was brought out and he didn't even try to fight for anything, eventually grabbing some bacon just to get the staff off his back about not eating.

Within a few hours Virgil was up in his room, hands shaking as he paced the room, they were supposed to be here soon, he was supposed to leave soon, with these people he barely knew, who could do whatever they wanted with him once they got him alone.

His breathing quickened, they were gonna have him alone, they were gonna be able to do whatever to him, oh fuck, he was gonna get hurt again, he needed to hide, he needed to do something to get away.

Virgil was about to duck into the closet when there was a knock on the door and he froze, the door opened, a staff member gave him a small smile.

“Hey Virge! We were calling for you, are you ready?” Virgil glanced at his bag, then the closet for a moment, wishing silently he could just crawl into the closet without anyone seeing him, but instead he nodded, grabbed his bag and headed silently to the door.

The lady, Rachel, Virgil thought her name was, lead him down the stairs to the main building. “Are you excited?” She asked him, he looked down.

“I-I guess. I’m mostly just scared…” She nodded.

“I understand kiddo, but they're good people I promise, they're gonna take care of you. I wouldn't let them take you home if I didn't think so.” Virgil gently nodded, looking down to the ground again as they entered the main building and needed towards the front desk, where the two men he had talked to a week ago stood.

Logan, the more serious one was speaking to the receptionist, Patton, the more bubbly and childish one immediately lit up when he saw Virgil, and Virgil wanted to curl into a ball and hide in the corner when he approached him.

“Hey Kiddo.” He smiled. “Ready to go home?” He asked, and Virgil put on a smile, he couldn't let these people know he was scared, or that he knew what they were going to do to him, he had to pretend to be optimistic, because if he didn't he would probably get in more trouble.

“Yep.” He said, and Patton's smile widened.

“Great! We’re so happy to have you in our family Virgil.” Patton turned to look at Logan before he turned back to Virgil. “Come on kiddo.” He said. “Oh, and I can get your bag for you, is that your only one?”

Virgil looked down, nodding softly. “That's fine kiddo.” Patton said, gently taking it from him. “We'll go get you some more essentials tomorrow okay? For today, we’ll get to the house and let you settle in. Hows that sound?” Virgil nodded.

“Sounds good.” He muttered, this was just them pretending, Rachel was still standing by, once they were in the car they were gonna start yelling, they were gonna hate Virgil, he was bad, he didn't listen, he was weird, he was stupid.

Virgil glanced up when he heard his name called, and saw Logan looking at him.

“Are you okay Virgil?” He asked cautiously.

“Huh? Oh I'm fine.” He said softly. “I just uh, zoned out, I'm fine really.” Logan nodded.

“Very well.” He took Patton's hand, considered holding his hand out for Virgil but decided he wouldn't, not for now. “Shall we head out then?” He asked, Virgil nodded, and followed them out of the building and to their car.

The trunk was opened, his bag was sat in the back and Virgil climbed into the backseat, buckling himself up and silently bracing himself for yelling when the two adults got into the car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible at updating often so I apologize, but either way hope you enjoy this!!!

Patton smiled at Logan as he shut the trunk. “Do you think he's happy?” He asked, shifting and glancing back at the kid in the back seat.

Logan gently took Patton's hand. “I think he's nervous right now. But we will make sure he is comfortable and eventually he will be happy.” Patton nodded softly.

“Okay! Well come on, let's hit the road shall we?” Logan nodded, letting go of Patton's hand to slip into the drivers seat.

Patton smiled as he got into the passengers seat, buckling his seatbelt before looking back at Virgil.

Virgil was curled in on himself, arms wrapped tightly around his middle, as if he was trying to make himself look tiny as possible. “Virge?” Patton asked softly, causing the kid to jump and look up at him.

“Y-yeah?” He asked, and Patton gave him a sweet smile as Logan started the car.

“Do you like music?” He asked, causing Virgil to raise an eyebrow.

“I mean… Yeah I guess, it's nice but I don't really… Get the chance to listen to it.” Patton nodded a bit.

“Well would you mind if I turned some on? Or would you prefer it to be quiet?” Virgil to seemed to relax a bit as he spoke up, slowly uncurling a bit.

“No, you can play some, I don't mind.” Patton nodded.

“Alright kiddo, feel free to ask me to change it or cut it off though!” Patton pulled his phone from his pocket, connecting it to the car and chuckling softly as he clicked on a song.

“Patton I swear if you play-.”

 

_ Is this the real life _

_ Is this just fantasy _

 

Patton excitedly sang along, earning a sigh from Logan. “You know how I feel about this song.” He said, but he was smiling nonetheless.

“Yeah yeah, you think its random and makes no sense! But that doesn’t matter cause it's still a good song Logan.” Logan sighed, trying to force his face into a neutral expression, but failing and turning to smile as Patton continued to belt out the lyrics.

Virgil stayed curled up in the backseat, head leaned against the window as more songs played, ranging from rock, to pop, to musicals.

Virgil didn't mind the noise, he didn't pay much attention to the music, but the beats were comforting, and it was nice to not have to talk.

Virgil slowly started to doze off against the window.

Patton turned around to see him, mouth slightly agape and eyes shut, it was the most relaxed that Patton had seen him.

 

***

 

_ “Hey shit head! Get in here!” Virgil scrambled to his feet, rushing out of his tiny “room” and to the living room, where his parents were sat, multiple other people around them. _

_ “Get us drinks kid.”  Virgil shook as he nodded, rushing over to the fridge as fast as his small legs could. _

_ He grabbed as many of the bottles he could, fear settling in as he walked over and passed them out to the adults in the room. _

_ Not paying quite as much attention as hell should've was his first mistake, his second was tripping over his fathers leg that had been extended, his third, was letting the glass bottles fall from his grip, causing them to shatter, and the gross smelling beer to spill all over the floor. _

_ His fourth was speaking. “I’m s-sorry!” He stuttered out, standing quickly. _

_ “You little bitch!” His father shouted, causing him to flinch back. “You'll clean this glass up with your hands, then come back in here. Got it?” Virgil quickly nodded and started picking up the glass shards, wincing as they left tiny cuts on his hands. _

_ After cleaning the glass up he quietly returned to his parents and their friends, head down as he hoped silently they were easy on him. _

_ “Go sit by the speaker.” His father spoke, and he followed quietly, sitting right in front of it as he had asked. “Yo, Cane, turn on all alone, and turn it up loud.” He turned to Virgil. “You aren't to move an inch from that speaker, understand me? And don't cover your ears either.” _

_ Virgil nodded quietly, and before he knew it there was music blaring, loud and invasive next to his head, he could barely make out what the guys was screaming. _

_ Tears filled his eyes, it was so loud, he wanted to curl up, and turn it off. _

_ His hands shook, his chest felt tight, oh god it was  _ **_so loud_ ** _. _

_ His hands went to his ears without thinking, just wanting it to stop, tears falling down his cheeks. _

_ “Turn it off! Turn it off please!” _

_ He heard people laughing, and didn't register his father approaching. _

_ “Please turn it off! Turn it off!” _

 

***

 

“Turn it off!” Virgil shot up, panting hard, and barely registering Patton frantically turning whatever song he had been listening to off.

Virgil's chest heaved as he wrapped his arms around himself, curling up tightly over himself, tears spilling down his cheeks.

“Virgil?” Patton asked, turning to Logan as he tried to find somewhere to pull over.

Virgil continued to rock himself, tears streaming down his cheeks, muttering to himself.

Patton sent a worried glance to Logan as he pulled onto the side of the road, Patton was quick to unbuckle his seat belt and go over to the backseat, opening the door and kneeling down in front of Virgil.

“Hey, hey kiddo.” He spoke. “Virgil, look at me sweetie, please.” Virgil didn’t respond, just continued his rocking, muttering and shaking from sobs.

Patton bit his lip, trying to think of something else to do to help the distressed boy.

Patton stood up, and rushed over to the trunk, opening it and finding Logan's big hoodie in the back, he often kept it in the car just in case one of them got cold, he walked over, gently putting it on Virgil's shoulders.

That got a reaction, Virgil slowly lifted his head, then gripped onto the heavy jacket tightly.

“Hey, breathe Virge.” Patton kneeled next to him again. “Breathe with me okay?” Virgil slowly nodded, watching Patton's chest move as he took a deep breath in, following him, and then slowly letting it back out.

Patton slowly reached out a hand, gently holding Virgil's as he led him through breathing a few more times.

After he calmed down Patton sighed softly. “You okay kiddo?” He asked, and Virgil slowly nodded again.

“Ye-yeah, I think so…” He glanced down, and squeezed the jacket again.

Logan, having stood back and let Patton take control, spoke up. “The jacket. You can keep it you know, the weight of something heavy can be quite grounding, especially during a panic attack such as what you just had.”

Virgil looked at Logan, a bit confused. “What's a uh… Panic attack?” He asked quietly, feeling slightly ashamed for not knowing.

“Oh.” Logan said softly, walking closer and resting his hand on Pattons shoulder. “Well, by definition a panic attack is a sudden feeling of acute and disabling anxiety. Usually they cause crying, shaking, trouble breathing, derealization, and other symptoms.” Logan shifted his glasses, a nervous habit, and then spoke again. “There's a lot you could say about them, however just know that you did an excellent job managing it and listening to Patton as well.”

Virgil nodded, taking the information in. “Okay… Thank you…” Logan nodded, and Patton grinned softly.

“Well, if you're feeling okay, why don't hit the road again, and find somewhere to stop and grab some dinner, yeah?”


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was just starting to set when the three pulled onto the street of a nice suburban neighborhood.

The sky was colored with orange and pinks as Virgil watched out of the window, looking at other kids playing and families sitting on their porches, just chatting.

Virgil had never been in a neighborhood quite like this, he had walked past them quickly before on his way to school when he was younger but never quite entered them.

So Virgil was a little surprised as Logan pulled into the driveway of a nice two story home, white picket fence and all.

He stared at the house from the window before looking to Logan as he opened the car door. “Welcome home Virgil.” Virgil silently watched as Logan got out, followed by Patton, then he scrambled to open the door and step out, staring wide eyed at the house in front of him as Patton grabbed his bag from the back of the car.

A hand was gently placed on his shoulder and he looked up to see Logan, beside him. “Quite nice yes?” He asked, looking down at Virgil, who nodded in amazement.

“Yes… But even with the both of us it was feeling quite big, and lonely.” Logan smiled softly. “That's when we decided to expand our family, bring a kid into the picture.” Logan moved his gaze back to Virgil. “I think you're gonna fit into this family nicely Virgil.”

Logan gently patted his shoulder before heading to the front door, where Patton had already let himself in.

Virgil caught up to Logan, pulling the big hoodie closer around him as he walked in, the home was very nice, decorated nicely, with photos of the two, and what Virgil could only assume were family around.

Virgil looked around, feeling so small and out of place in the home.

“Come on Virge!” Patton said, catching Virgils attention from the bottom of the stairs. “Let me show you to your room.” Virgil nodded softly, walking over to him.

He continued looking at the photos as they walked up the stairs, there were a few lined up the walls of the stairway.

Logan, with a diploma in hand and Patton next to him, grinning widely, the next photo was of Patton, also holding a diploma but this time Logan was with him, an arm wrapped around his waist as he smiled wide, a look of pride on his face.

Virgil observed another photo, Logan and Patton were in the front, a girl, taller then Logan was next to Logan, and a man and woman next to Patton, all of them wore glasses, making it hard to tell exactly who's family it was.

Virgil turned his attention back to Patton as they reached the top of the stairs.

Virgil was slowly more and more feeling like he didn't quite belong with this family, they just seemed to perfect, and Virgil, well, he wasn't.

“This here's your room kiddo.” Patton said, pushing open the door.

Virgil looked at the large room, eyes wide. “T-this?” He asked softly, starting to walk around the mostly empty room, it was bare of anything besides a bed for now. “This is… All mine?” He turned back to Patton.

“Yeah! we figured we'd go get you some decorations, furniture, and paint tomorrow! We wanted to let you decorate it yourself.” Virgil looked around the huge room again, he'd never been given this much space just to himself.

Sure the rooms at the orphanage were big but he only had his bed and nightstand to himself, everything else was free game and the other kids weren't the nicest at sharing.

Virgil looked around the room, there wasn't really anything interesting but he was still shocked by the size. “You- You didn't have to give me something like this…” He trailed off, looking up at the ceiling. “It’s so  _ big _ .”

“Not really kiddo, not once we fill it up!” Patton smiled at the bewildered kid in front of him.

Virgil turned around to face Patton, tears slowly welling in his eyes, he tried to blink them away but only succeeded in making them fall. “But I don't deserve this…” He said, voice quiet and small.

Patton frowned, walking over to Virgil and kneeling in front of him. “Virgil.” He started. “You deserve the world. This is only a small portion of everything you truly deserve. Okay?” Pattons rested his hand on Virgils cheek, as the boys shoulders shook with held back sobs.

Virgil nodded softly, and when Patton pulled his hand from his cheek and opened his arms Virgil practically jumped into them.

 

***

 

_ “Go to your fucking room!” Virgil flinched as his father immediately shouted at him the moment he walked in the door. _

_ He silently nodded, knowing much better then to speak to him when he wasn't told to speak. He was quick to make his way to the hallway, and open the tall thin door. _

_ Virgil sat against the wall of the closest, closing the door and letting out a small sigh, he opened his school bag in front of him, shuffling around it a bit before pulling out the book light a teacher had given him, he had told her he was upset because he got in trouble for staying up to read, lied and said his parents found out because of the light in his room. _

_ The next day she had kindly gifted him the book light, saying quietly to him that now he wouldn't get in trouble and could still read. _

_ Now he used it as a light in his little “room” when he was alone, he didn't like the dark, so it was much nicer to have the little light, even if it didn't light up much. _

_ Virgil had zoned out, not realizing how much time had passed, when the door was forcibly pulled open, giving him no time to hide the little light. _

_ “What the fuck do you think you have!” His father shouted, causing the small boy to flinch. “A fucking light?” He growled, snatching it from the small boys hands. “You know you don't get lights, you don’t deserve them, remember?” Virgil watched in terror as his father put it on the ground, smashing the small plastic under his shoes easily. _

_ “Now get your ass over here.” Virgil scrambled up and walked to his father, who gripped his arm tightly, causing him to whimper slightly as he was dragged to his father and mothers room. _

 

***

 

Virgil shot up in a cold sweat, tears pouring down his cheeks, sweat beading down his forehead as he shivered slightly.

He looked around the room, noticing how dark it really looked with the light off.

Virgil slowly stood, trying his best to be quiet as he turned the light switch, sighing as the room lit up, he grabbed Logans hoodie, pulling it over his shoulders and crawling back into bed, pulling his knees to his chest and resting his head on them.

 

***

 

It was three am, Logan gently pulled his glasses on, yawning as he slowly pulled himself from Pattons strong grip, he needed some water, but as he walked quietly out of his and Pattons room he noticed Virgils light on, and wondered to himself what the boy would be doing awake.

He walked over, quietly knocking before pushing the door open.

“Virgil?” He asked softly, seeing the boy curled up in the middle of his bed, baggy hoodie over his shoulders and head in his knees. Logan made his way over, sitting at the edge of the bed and gently touching his knee, causing Virgil to quickly lift his head and flinch away.

Logan quickly removed his hand at that reaction. “Virgil?” He asked softly. “Are, you okay?”

Virgil looked around, seemingly shocked at his surroundings for a moment before shakily speaking. “Y-yeah, I’m fine… Just, an early riser?”

“Virgil it's three am.” Logan said, watching the boys eyes widen.

“Oh.” Virgil looked down. “I'm sorry.”

“It's quite fine, I just wanted to check in since I saw your light on.” Logan tilted his head for a moment as he thought before speaking. “Why don't you come down with me to the kitchen? I was going to get a glass of water but I think we could both do with some tea.” Virgil looked around for a moment before nodding softly.

“O-okay.” He said, slowly pushing the covers off of him, his sleep pants were very obviously too big for him, falling way over his feet and sliding down his hips, and his shirt was basically falling off of him, Logan took note of this, to make sure that they got him some new, more fitting, clothes tomorrow.

Logan led the boy to the kitchen letting him sit on the counter as he filled the electric kettle, sitting it on its stand and flicking the switch to start it.

“What woke you up Virgil?” He asked, leaning against the other counter.

“Oh I had a uh… A bad dream.” Logan nodded.

“That's perfectly fine, bad dreams are normal, even I get them from time to time.” He said, watching the boy curl gently in on himself.

The lady at the orphanage had warned them about this, Virgil was prone to nightmares, often attempting to keep to himself when they happened, however if you managed to catch him when he had awoken from one you were in for a long night.

“You do?” Virgil asked softly, still curled up tightly in the hoodie while sat on the counter.

“Yeah. They're just a part of being human, Patton sometimes receives them as well, everyone does.” Logan gave him a gentle smile. “Eventually they won't be as often or as bad, however whenever you have them you are welcome to come wake me or Patton, we both don't mind.” Logan went to the cabinet as he heard the kettle click off.

He grabbed two mugs and found the chamomile tea before pouring the water into the mugs along with the bags. “You will never bother us Virgil.” Logan said, turning back to him.

Virgil looked down, nodding softly. “Okay…”

“Plus.” Logan said, adding honey and lemon to their tea, handing one of the mugs to Virgil. “I never mind a good late night cup of tea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I always take forever to update! Happy easter to everyone!!! I hope you have great days today!!!
> 
> Tumblr: count-woelaf


	5. Chapter 5

Logan and Virgil stayed in the kitchen until about five am.  
  


At five Virgil was beginning to doze as he spoke, so Logan carried him to his room, there they sat for another thirty minutes, before Virgil was completely asleep, curled up in a small ball like a kitten.  
  


Logan left his light on and pulled his covers over him, gently shutting his door before heading back to his and Pattons room.  
  


“What are you doing up so early Logi…” Patton asked, voice tired as he left room for Logan to crawl back into bed and pull him against his chest.  
  


Logan let out a small yawn before speaking. “I got up to get a glass of water but Virgil was awake. He had a nightmare so I stayed with him until he was able to go back to sleep.”  
  


“Is he alright?” Patton asked softly, curling up closer to Logan.  
  


“I believe he will be yes.” Logan kissed Patton's head softly. “Now go back to bed sweetheart. Everything is okay.”  
  


Patton hummed softly, curling closer to Logan before he slowly slipped back to sleep.

  


***

  


Logan stayed up, quietly reading until about eight, when Patton's alarm went off, he turned it off, setting his book aside and gently shaking Patton awake.  
  


Patton shuffled awake slowly, but eventually stretched and smiled softly at the blurry Logan before putting his glasses on, kissing Logans cheek before he went to get ready for the day and make breakfast.  
  


Logan smiled fondly after him, adjusting his glasses and standing to get dressed as well.  
  


Logan looked into Virgil's room, seeing him sleeping soundly, lips slightly parted, legs bent and pulled up close to his chest. Logan gave a small smile, closing the door and heading down to the kitchen where he could already hear Patton humming disney songs.  
  


When Logan walked into the kitchen Patton was whisking pancake batter, humming softly as he did, completely oblivious to the world around him.  
  


He moved behind Patton, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his cheek. “You are quite precious, did you know that?”  
  


Patton let out a small giggle, looking over his shoulder at Logan. “I think you’re the adorable one Logi.” Logan chuckled, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.  
  


“Hm, while I think that’s a falsehood, I think we can both agree that Virgil is most definitely the more adorable out of us two.” Patton grinned, turning back to his batter.  
  


“I think that is something we can agree on yes.” He shifted around to face Logan after sitting his bowl down. “Now I’m gonna need you to let go of me so I can cook mister.”  
  


Logan smirked. “Hmm. I don't think that I will.” Patton rolled his eyes.  
  


“Logi, come on.” He stood on his toes, pressing a kiss to his lips. “I wanna make pancakes!” Logan was the one to roll his eyes this time.  
  


“Alright alright.” He moved his arms around Patton's waist. “I'll let you cook. But only because I enjoy your cooking.”  
  


“Good!” Patton grinned, turning his back to Logan and starting on their pancakes.  
  


Logan smiled softly and headed off to the living room, normality.  
  


Logan would sit down, he would turn on the news and watch it while Patton cooked, then patton would finish, come into the living room with their food, tell Logan that he shouldn't watch the news because everything was always negative, then Logan would sigh and agree, so they would turn on cartoons instead until they had to leave for work.  
  


But today wasn't as normal, today, halfway through a story about a murder in another state, the stairs let out a small creek, and Logan turned his head to see a sleepy Virgil, rubbing his eye with his sleeve covered hand, still wearing the big baggy hoodie that originally belonged to him.  
  


“Good morning Virgil.” Virgil jumped slightly and turned to Logan.  
  


“Morning…” He said softly, Logan smiled and patted the seat next to him on the couch.  
  


“Come sit with me Virgil, Patton's making breakfast right now.” Virgil nodded softly, walking over and sitting up on the couch.  
  


“What are you watching?” He asked, voice soft as if Logan would get mad at him for asking.  
  


Logan glanced at the tv, some news about a murder being broadcasted and he grabbed the remote. “Not this.” He said, switching it to the channel Patton enjoyed watching cartoons on.  
  


One of Patton's favorite shows was playing, Logan couldn't remember the name but it was very colorful, and Virgil seemed to be enjoying it.  
  


Patton walked into the living room, bouncing a bit as he spoke excitedly. “Is that Steven Universe I hear?” He asked. Logan rolled his eyes slightly.  
  


“I believe so, I’m not quite sure.” Patton chuckled.  
  


“Well you silly gooses, breakfast is ready!” Virgil glanced over at Patton.  
  


“Can we watch more of this after breakfast?” He asked, eyes wide and hopeful.

   
Patton smiled at Virgil. “As much as I would love that, after we eat we’re gonna head out to get things for your room and some clothes. Okay? But! We can watch some tonight okay kiddo?” Virgil looked a little disappointed but nodded softly.  
  


“Come on Virgil let's go eat breakfast, the sooner we leave the sooner we can get back okay?” Virgil nodded and followed Patton and Logan to the dining room.  
  


Patton's cooking had always been one of Logan's favorite things, there wasn't really anything special about it, but it was still the best food Logan had ever had.  
  


Virgil seemed to really enjoy it as well, he was eating it quite happily, quiet all the same, but if the grin on his face was anything to go by, he was pretty happy.

 

***

 

_Virgil's stomach was growling loudly, his arms were wrapped tightly around his middle, pain in his stomach._   
  


_He wished he could eat something, make the pain go away but he wasn't allowed to. He just sat in the dark of his “room” and pretended he didn't feel like someone was twisting a knife in his gut._   
  


_Tears slipped down his cheeks as he leaned his head against the wall._   
  


_Thankfully tomorrow he should have school, then he’d be able to eat because one of his teachers would feed him, just like she always did._   
  


_Until then though, all he could do was cry and hope neither of his parents would hear him._   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it's been two months. This chapter was weirdly hard to get through but now that it's done I hope I can continue and have it not be another two months before I put anything else out!


End file.
